In recent years, electronic devices using organic materials are widely developed, and organic ELs which are light emitting elements, organic TFTs, and the like are developed. In addition, memory elements using organic materials, for example, mask ROMs and the like utilizing organic diodes, are studied (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-516964). In these memory elements, writing (writing once, reading many) data cannot be conducted except when manufacturing the memory element; therefore, the memory elements are inconvenient.